


look around

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [15]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s09e15 Blues, Spoilers: s09e15 Blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post s09e15. She tells him she wanted to be a sponge. It's not a surprise to either of them that that produces more questions than it answers.





	look around

**Author's Note:**

> Be a sponge. Curiosity is life. Assumption is death. Look around. - Mark Parker

“So,” Eddie began as they walked down the driveway after dinner that Sunday. “Was what your dad said in there true? Were you really a Boy Scout even as a kid? Because if you were, that is as adorable as it is ridiculous.”

“What? Why is it ridiculous?” Jamie asked incredulously, unlocking the car doors and then opening hers so that she could slip into her seat. After closing it behind her, he circled around to the other side and climbed behind the wheel. As soon as he was buckled in and the key was turned in the ignition, he turned slightly in his seat and shot her an expectant look, still awaiting her response.

“Come on, Jamie. You’re the youngest of four kids in an Irish family. Even _I_ know that should’ve made you the most rebellious of the bunch.”

“Couldn’t afford to be rebellious. Not in this house. Not when Danny was punching kids out at eight years old and Erin started bringing home boys Mom and Dad hated at thirteen. I figured I should probably give them a break. Plus, you know, a juvenile record wouldn’t have looked the best on my Harvard application.”

Eddie shook her head amusedly at that. “Are you really saying you started planning to get an Ivy League education before you were out of diapers?”

“Well, not before I was out of diapers,” Jamie allowed. “But early? Yeah. I started planning everything out when I was five or so. It started with hiding half of my candy allowance somewhere in my room for later, and then somehow it escalated into college and law school.”

“You hid candy? Jameson Reagan, you are much more scandalous than you let on,” Eddie gasped playfully, making her fiancé shake his head exasperatedly as he finally put the car into reverse and backed out onto the street. When the vehicle was facing the right direction, he switched gears and began to make the short drive back to the apartment in Brooklyn Heights that was as much hers as it was his at that point.

“Didn’t you tell me once you danced on tables in high school?” he reminded her, glancing in his rearview mirror to make sure it was clear and then smoothly transitioning into the next lane. “I think that’s a lot more scandalous than hiding away my Swedish Fish for a rainy day. I mean, personally.”

“One table,” Eddie corrected with a smirk. “I danced on one table in high school, and my performance ended with one of my cousins pulling me down and tattling to my mother. There might have also been underage drinking involved. And let me tell you, Reagan, you have not experienced true pain until you’ve had to sit through my mom yelling at you in both English and Serbian while your head’s pounding so badly that you really just want to pass out on the bathroom floor and never move again.”

“I really hope I _never_ have to experience that,” Jamie replied honestly. “It does not sound like fun. At all.”

“Trust me, it’s not,” Eddie laughed, her gaze shifting to the world outside as they fell into a comfortable silence.

“So, you never did tell me,” Jamie said a few minutes later, turning onto the final road that led to his apartment complex. “How was your investigation with Anthony? And what was with the pineapple pizza?”

“He told me to turn myself into a sponge. And I know how much you want to know about the pizza thing, which is why I am not breathing a word. You really did have to be there, Reagan.”

“I’m off the pizza at this point,” Jamie assured her as he turned into the parking lot. “Why did he tell you to turn yourself into a sponge?”

“Because I don’t want to do things his way,” Eddie explained quietly, staring out the window contemplatively. “I want to do them my own.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, my sister told me that Anthony said you did a great job,” Jamie informed her. “Apparently, he told her you’d be well-suited for investigative work. You might just get that gold shield of yours yet, Officer.”

“Eh,” Eddie shrugged. “I’m good with the one I’ve got for now. I need to stay a sponge for a while yet.”

Jamie chuckled at that. “All right. Well, sponge, would you like to go on inside? You know, before we get frostbite and die out here?”

“We’ve been here for thirty seconds and the car’s still running,” Eddie pointed out, confused.

“You did grow up in this city, right?”

Eddie considered that for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Fair point. Let’s go.”

“Hey,” he murmured as they entered the elevator a few minutes later. He smiled down at her fondly when she glanced up at him with tired blue eyes. “I don’t know if I remembered to say it to you in between the bragging when you first brought the case to me, but I’m really proud of you, and you should be really proud of yourself. Because of you, that guy’s going to rot in a cell.”

“Don’t worry,” she murmured sleepily. “I’m proud of me, too. Promise.”

She felt the brush of his lips against her hair and the slight exhale that signaled he was suppressing laughter. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't really discuss Danny's situation in this. There are a few main reasons for this. The first is that they didn't really discuss it much at the table, other than the conversation about Erin and Danny's bet. The second is that I feel the writers did a great job of discussing it when they had him speak to the woman who was connected to her son's death, and I really don't want to try to do better than professional writers, especially since I feel the emotions shown in that scene were honest and raw and exactly what I wanted to see. The third is that I already addressed how I feel about the story as a whole in my speculative work, which went up earlier this week, and I really don't want to be exhaustive in my writing, as my feelings on the matter didn't change at all and would've simply been regurgitated. Also, I selfishly wanted this to be a slightly lighter piece - it's a bit shorter than most of the others, too - and there's no possible way to make what happened light. I don't want anyone to think it's because I don't consider it to be an important storyline, because I do. I just don't think I could do it further justice than the writers did. I'm very satisfied with what they provided us with, and most of these works revolve around things I'm NOT satisfied with, so it wouldn't exactly be easy for me to switch gears. 
> 
> With that being said, I am always free for discussions in the comments if you, like me, depend on fellow internet viewers to discuss the episode with. My mother watched part of this episode - she's slowly coming back around to the show - but she didn't watch it all, and she doesn't have many opinions about it even when she does, so I'm always open to hearing whether other people like how the show itself is being written. Also, as I've said before, I apologize for not responding to comments as quickly during the week. If you've left one at some point this week, you should get your response tonight or in the morning. I do try my best to reply to all the comments; I've just had a test, a quiz, and several math assignments due this week, and my responses wouldn't have made any sense if I'd tried to piece them together with those things on my mind.


End file.
